beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Gil 100RSF
Ray Gil 100RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the , Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga series. It is owned by Argo Garcia. Face Bolt: Gil The Face Bolt depicts Carina, one of the 88 constellations in space which is also the keel of a ship. It is shown as a skeleton face of a dragon/sea monster on a transparent dark blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Gil *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Gil is a purplish-blue Energy Ring that representing a full skeleton of a Dragon/Sea Monster with blue spots representing the bones and sharp edges. In the anime, this Clear Wheel was equipped with Attack power and protection from Force Smash attacks from above. In reality, this feature does not exist. However, it has shown some use in attacking the underside of higher beys, due to the spikes on it. It is un-even with the "feet" on one side and the "head" on the other. It is similar to the Libra clear wheel, but has a more complex and jagged design. It has 2 "spines" on both sides and feet and a head on the other. Customization:Bakushin/'Rock/Counter Gil 145/125D/WD' Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel, in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes, largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Vulcan, and Blitz. It does have some recoil, but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel. Its stickers can be applied on it without being scratched off in battle.Another beyblade that used to use they Ray wheel is Ray Striker. Customisations * MF Ray Byxis/Striker (Unicorno) I 100RF/R2F/MF/CS (Attack) Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customizations, where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. : Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Customizations * MF-H Jade/Counter/Rock Kerbecs/Byxis 100RF (Attack) Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams RSF, or Rubber Semi-Flat, is an SF Bottom completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a flat tip with a smaller Ball-Like shape, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. Its drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. Even though RSF is classed as an attack Performance Tip, it does a better job as a defensive tip. Mold Variations RSF has two Mold variations. The RSF's included in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx, specifically with the Bey Tornado Horuseus 130RSF. This mold appears to be made of a softer rubber, and thereby behaves more aggressively than other molds. This should be taken into consideration when choosing a method of obtaining an RSF. The RSF included with Blitz Unicorno 100RSF is of the harder rubber variant. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 ' ' Overall Ray Gil 100RSF mainly consists of outclassed parts, with the exception of RSF, which comes with the infinitely more useful Blitz Striker 100RSF. There is little reason to buy this Beyblade outside of collection purposes. Gallery RayGilPackage.jpg|Hasbro packaging A20791f12c844835e78fc8 m.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging 355077002 766.jpg|Promo Raykillp.jpg Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-12.jpg|Ray Gil possibly spinning in real life. Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-10.jpg|Bottom RayGilBottom.PNG Metal beyblade bb-91 Raykeel-13.jpg large.jpg|RSF large (1).jpg|Ray Gil with a MF-2 Heavy RayGil.PNG|Spinnning RayGil2.PNG|Motif ray gil.png !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg bb91.jpg Gil.png ray_gil_500.jpg Raygilfront.jpg|Ray Gil 100RSF Gilclearwheel.jpg|Gil Raymetalwheel.jpg|Ray Rsf2.jpg|RSF Raymetalwheelside2.jpg|Ray Gil 100RSF (Side view) Trivia *It is the first Bey with the 100RSF combo, the second is Blitz Striker 100RSF. **It seems to have a lot of part similarities with the Striker series of Beyblades. It has the Fusion Wheel of Ray Striker D125CS, and the Spin Track and Performance Tip of Blitz Striker 100RSF. *Unlike most beys, this bey's name, Gil, does not help describe the bey itself, which happens to be a huge skeleton of a Plesiosaur or a Sea Monster. *Takara Tomy released Ray Gil as a Booster while SonoKong released it as a Starter. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray Fusion Wheel can be applied and won't be scratched off during battle. *There has been some confusion over the beast of the Beyblade. In the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game, it says on the energy ring description that is a skeleton dragon. But in the anime it says it is the skeleton of a dinosaur. *Ray Gil is based on the constellation Carina, the keel of a ship, which used to be in a bigger constellation known as the Argo Navis and this Beys owner's name is Argo. *When Ray Gil spins, it looks it has a PC frame, due to its multi-coloured Clear Wheel. *It's the 2nd Bey to have the Ray Metal / Fusion Wheel. The first was Ray Striker D125CS. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias